The Bird & The Worm
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Urahara has had his eye on Shinji for a long time, but never acted on it – until now. WARNINGS: Yaoi, bloodplay, torture, Master/slave, and somewhat Non-con.


Hello, my friends!

I bring you some UraharaxShinji this time.

Shinji seriously does not get enough love. He is my favourite Bleach character!

This is my very first time writing Urahara AND Shinji. I'm pretty sure they are really OC, so please don't bitch about it. I'm well aware!

This is also my first time writing a fic that contains Master/slave, bondage and some torture. Please, go easy on me! XD

Summary: Urahara has had his eye on Shinji for a long time, but never acted on it – until now.

Warnings: Language. Gay smex. Bloodplay. Master/slave. All the good stuff. XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room was chilly, dark and wet. The floor was cold and hard against his knees. Every time he moved, even an inch, it felt like his knees were being torn apart by the coarse floor – and they were. The skin was lacerated and he could feel wet, sticky blood pooling around him. The coppery stench made his stomach clench and he gagged, drool streaming from his mouth and onto his chin, before dripping to the floor to mix with the blood puddled there.

Hirako Shinji sighed as he waited impatiently for something – _anything – _to happen. He'd been left alone in the shit-hole room for hours. He didn't even know _who _had put him there.

Shinji had been through a lot in his long life, but _nothing_ compared to being captured, blindfolded and taken God knows where to be stripped down to his boxers and forced on his knees with his wrists stretched and tied high above his head to a ceiling beam.

It had been ages since anything had happened. After he'd been dumped in the room, his captor had left. He wasn't sure how long ago it had been, after all, time loses all meaning when you're unable to see anything around you.

The sudden and very loud sound of the door sliding open startled Shinji. He jumped slightly, causing his wounded knees to scrape against the floor.

"Shit," he whispered harshly.

He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. The room was eerily silent. He knew that _someone_ was in the room with him, but not who or where they were.

"Who the fuck is there?" Shinji hissed, his temper rising.

"Oh my," a voice sing-songed from the doorway and Shinji swung his head in that direction.

"_You_," he sneered. "What the hell do ya think you're doing? Untie me!"

"I don't think that's possible, Shin-chan," Urahara Kisuke chuckled.

Footsteps sounded closer and he felt the breeze wash over him as his captor swept past. The sound of metal scraping harshly against the floor made him flinch and suddenly something was placed near him. There was a small thud to his left. A chair maybe?

"What do ya want with me?"

"Don't you know, Shin-chan?"

"What the fuck are ya talking about?"

Urahara moved again, this time crouching down beside Shinji.

"I've had an attraction to you for quite a long time, Shin-chan," Urahara breathed, his voice caressing Shinji's ear.

He smirked softly when Shinji shivered and gently stroked his sunshine hair. His fingers ghosted down the side of his face, and he gently ran the pad of his thumb over Shinji's normally smirking lips.

"Stop calling me Shin-chan," he snapped and turned his head to the side, away from the gentle touch. "And stop tryin' ta freak me out! Fucking let me go; I've had enough of this game!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Shin-chan."

Urahara's fingers trailed down his chest to tweak a nipple harshly.

"Ahh," Shinji cried out, unable to hold himself back from the surprising tendrils of pleasure that shot straight towards his groin.

Urahara moved behind Shinji, reaching both arms around to tease his nipples.

"Kisuke, stop," Shinji begged.

"It doesn't seem appropriate that you call me by my name. After all, look at the position I have you in," Urahara pondered, briefly moving away from his side. There was a loud snap nearby, and Shinji immediately knew what it was.

"I think you should call me..." Urahara paused, a smile evident in his voice. "Master."

"I am _not_ calling you Master."

"That's too bad. However, I thought you would say that, Shin-chan, so I came prepared."

The first strike caught Shinji by surprise and he yelped when the wooden cane hit him square in the back.

"What the fuck, Kisuke?"

The cane struck again, this time harder. Shinji cried out and his back arched as a large red welt formed.

"This isn't funny anymore, Kisuke!"

Smack.

"You can end this whenever you'd like, Shin-chan."

Two more smacks. Blood wept from the raw wounds, dripping down his porcelain flesh in rivers.

Tears streamed down Shinji's face and his body projected forward at an awkward angle as he tried desperately to get away from the pain. His back was on fire and it was like nothing he'd ever experienced.

"I-I can't," Shinji whimpered.

Shaking his head, Urahara hit him three more times.

The white-hot pain washed throughout his entire body until it felt like every single nerve was burning. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay! P-please stop..." Shinji sucked in a deep breath. "Master."

"That's better, Shin-chan," Urahara smiled softly. The harsh metallic sound of a sword being drawn rang throughout the room.

Shinji's body tensed and he waited for more pain, but none came. Instead, he felt tugging on his boxers from behind and realized they were being cut away.

"What are ya gonna do to me?"

His inquiry was met with silence. It took him a few moments to figure out why.

"Master."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Urahara chuckled and tossed aside the remains of the garment.

Moving around to the front, Urahara began to explore. His hands caressed every reachable part of Shinji's creamy skin, before he cupped Shinji's face, his thumb caressing his bottom lip, lightly tracing it.

Leaning forward, the older man nipped at his lips harshly, muffling Shinji's broken moan. He lapped at the small wound, licking up the blood that was trailing down his chin before pushing his tongue inside the wet heat and running his tongue along Shinji's.

Urahara wasn't completely sure what he wanted to do with the pretty blond. He'd been fantasizing about this moment for so long, and now that he had the blond in his clutches...there was just so much he wanted to do with him.

Getting to his feet, Urahara swept from the room and entered the one he had set up in anticipation of this moment. There was a large table there that held an assortment of items. He looked over the selection and decided. Returning to Shinji, his eyes appreciated his half-erect cock. He was somewhat sorry that he would lose it in a moment.

Kneeling down beside the blond, Urahara grasped his hair and forced his head to the side, exposing his slim neck.

"Wha-ahh!" Shinji cried out as something stabbed into his neck. "What the fu-" His head slumped forward as he lost consciousness.

Urahara sighed and stood, using his sword to cut the rope that bound his wrists and gathered the limp body in his arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shinji groaned and opened his eyes. He was greeted with complete darkness and groaned again when he realized he was still blindfolded. His head was pounding so badly that he thought it would explode, and his eyes were watering, the tears dripping down his face and into his panting mouth. He licked his lips and grimaced at the salty taste that coated his tongue.

He racked his brain trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was kneeling on the floor and then...

Urahara had drugged him.

"God damnit," Shinji hissed.

He realized that he'd been moved somewhere else and was now lying down on a cold flat surface with his arms and legs spread wide. He attempted to move but found that he couldn't. Rope burned against his wrists and ankles with even minor movement. His whole body was trembling; the chilly air in...wherever he was...caressed his naked skin leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Another painful throb assaulted his head and he moaned softly, screwing his eyes shut to try and dispel the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

"I see you're awake, Shin-chan," Urahara spoke from beside him, thoroughly startling the smaller blond and making him squeak in surprise.

Shinji took a moment to calm his thundering heart before speaking. "What the fuck did ya do to me?"

"I had to move you, and if I had tried it while you were still conscious, you would have gone crazy," Urahara chuckled.

Shinji heard the shopkeeper move to stand beside him, and suddenly the blindfold was pulled off. He grimaced as the bright lights from the ceiling flooded his eyes, and he squinted harshly until they adjusted. As his vision cleared, he leaned up as far as the bindings would allow and glanced around the room.

Urahara was standing beside him, dressed in his normal attire. His fan was hiding half his face, and his eyes were sparkling with excitement as they locked gazes. Shinji quickly averted his eyes and looked behind him.

A large table stretched almost the entire length of the room. It was covered with an assortment of objects. Immediately his eyes were drawn to a row of dildo's that were arranged by size; smallest to largest. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen with them, so he moved on. Whips, paddles, gags, handcuffs, cock rings, metal bars, vibrators, bottles of lube...

Shinji shuddered violently and frowned when Urahara chuckled.

The rest of the room seemed normal. It looked like every other room in the Urahara shoten. He figured it must be a hidden room, or a temporary room concocted by the genius for this situation. The thought frightened him.

There was a jingling noise and Shinji's head swung in the direction of the table. Unfortunately, Urahara's back was turned so he couldn't see what he'd picked up. He closed his eyes and his breathing sped up as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

There was a harsh pinch on his nipples and his eyes flew open and downwards to where the shopkeeper was rolling his nipples. Once they were hardened, he placed nipple clamps on them.

"Aahh, fuck..." Shinji let out the breath he'd been holding.

Urahara tugged on them, making sure they were firmly in place. Apparently satisfied, he rounded the table, his eyes roaming freely over Shinji's subdued body. He moved further, stopping at the end of the table, his eyes taking in every inch of Shinji's cock. It twitched and Shinji cursed under his breath.

"Shin-chan..." Urahara spoke softly as he reached out, his fingers brushing against Shinji's thigh, sweeping dangerously close to his centre. "Are you...a virgin?"

A light blush covered Shinji's cheeks and he averted his gaze. His whole body was screaming at him to close his legs, but the restraints made it impossible. He was so frustrated at being caught and forced into this situation, not to mention that he felt betrayed. He had wanted Urahara just as much – who didn't? – but not this way.

"Answer me, Shin-chan," Urahara's voice was light, but his expression portrayed his seriousness. He lifted his cane and laid it gently across Shinji's stomach in warning.

"I– ya alright. I'm a fucking virgin," Shinji snapped, his cheeks flaming.

Urahara paused thoughtfully, "It will take a lot of work to prepare you, then. Let's see." He turned to examine the table, deciding what would be needed.

There was a small popping noise and the smell of mint filled the room. Shinji breathed deep, enjoying the smell despite the situation he was in. It had always been a smell that relaxed him, and he fleetingly thought that Urahara must have known about it.

He suddenly felt Urahara standing between his outstretched legs and he tensed. A cold tingling sensation pressed against his virgin hole and he squirmed, attempting to get away even though there was no possible way.

"No, don't!" Shinji begged as panic welled up inside of him. "Don't do tha-ahhh! Shit!"

Urahara had inserted a finger up to the first knuckle.

Shinji groaned, mostly from pain. The stinging, burning sensation inside of him felt terrible. His movements became violent as the intrusion plunged deeper. The rope cut into his wrists and he cried out in pain as blood dripped down his arms.

"Relax, Shin-chan."

"That's easy for you to say, ya bastard! You don't have a fucking finger in your ass!" Shinji panted as he attempted to calm down. The way he was headed was a full-blown panic attack. He briefly wondered if he had one, if he'd be let go...

Urahara pushed in deeper, until his finger was fully inside. He paused for a few moments to allow Shinji to get used to the intrusion. He frowned as he watched the small blond. He was struggling relentlessly against the bonds, and his wrists were bleeding freely now.

"Shinji!" Urahara barked, and was pleased when the vizard stopped moving and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're making this worse. I suspect you think I'm going to let you go if you cut your wrists open, or have a panic attack, but does it really seem like me to give up?" 

"Fuck!" He reluctantly stopped struggling and lay panting upon the table.

"If you agree to stop resisting, I can make you more comfortable, Shin-chan," Urahara offered.

Shinji paused to think it over. It didn't seem like he would be getting out of this anytime soon, so it couldn't hurt to be more comfortable, right?

"Fine."

Urahara removed his finger with a wet pop, leaving Shinji with the weird feeling of being stretched open. He moved back towards the table and retrieved what looked like leather handcuffs. Moving behind Shinji's head, he attached one end of them to the table and then removed the rope and secured his wrists with the cuffs. He smiled softly when Shinji sighed in appreciation and relaxed somewhat.

The shopkeeper added more lube to his fingers and pushed one back inside. Not waiting, he began to slide in and out of Shinji's tight hole. He screwed his eyes shut; revelling in the feeling of the tight walls constricting around his finger. He barely suppressed the urge to rip his pants off and push inside. The moaning pants that were coming from Shinji's hot mouth weren't helping.

He slowly added a second finger. The way Shinji was writhing on his table was gorgeous and his cock was stirring, as was Urahara's. He felt uncomfortable in his pants and wanted to take them off badly, but didn't want to scare Shinji more than he already had. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long and there was no way he was going to ruin it. By the end of their session he wanted Shinji to have enjoyed it so that there was a possibility for more.

Adding a third finger, he worked his long digits to stretch Shinji; spreading and scissoring them deep inside of him. He pressed as deeply as possible, searching for the bundle of nerves that would set him on fire.

"Ahh! Fu-ahh!" Shinji's frame tensed as he cried out. His body trembled and he threw his head back harshly against the table, the loud thump ringing throughout the small room. His vision wavered and waves of dizziness assaulted him. He couldn't tell if it was from the immense pleasure or the head injury.

Urahara's cock was throbbing painfully and he felt as though he would burst any moment. Shinji's cries were like music to his ears, each note going straight to his groin. He palmed the front of his pants with his free hand and groaned loudly.

His gaze travelled over Shinji's engorged cock and his mouth watered. Leaning down, he lapped at the swollen head and barely suppressed a grin when Shinji gasped and his eyes flew down to watch him. Grabbing onto the base, Urahara swirled his tongue around the head and pushed his tongue firmly against the sensitive vein on the underside.

Shinji's back arched sharply when the head was engulfed in wet heat. He longed to thread his fingers in the blond hair that was tickling his thighs and was frustrated that he couldn't. Instinctively, he pushed his slim hips upwards, attempting to make Urahara take more of him. The opposite happened. Urahara pulled off completely and waited for Shinji to settle down.

"Kisu—ahh Master...please..."

"Since you asked me so nicely..." Urahara chuckled and relaxed his throat. He let himself slide down on Shinji's hard cock until his nose rested in soft blond curls.

"Oh fuuuck!"

He set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, matching the pace of his fingers still inside Shinji. He took all of Shinji's dripping cock down his throat each time, revelling in the feeling of the hard shaft filling up his mouth. The salty taste of Shinji's precum coated his tongue and drool dribbled out of his mouth, pooling on the metal table below.

He could feel Shinji tense under his ministrations so he sped up, making sure to stab his prostate each time he pushed back inside his body. Letting go of the shaft, he slid his hand up Shinji's chest to tug harshly on the nipple clamps.

"Oh, shit. I'm gonna-" His back arched sharply as he cried out his release.

Urahara pulled back just in time to catch the thick spurts of come on his tongue. He pulled away and savoured the bitter but not unpleasant taste for a few moments before swallowing. Glancing at Shinji, he smiled but it was lost in the shadows of his hat.

Shinji lay stretched out on the table, his body heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He was sweating profusely and his bangs were matted against his forehead.

"Damnit..." Shinji panted as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He hadn't expected Urahara to have such a wicked tongue.

The way Urahara was looking at him now, frowning slightly with his brows drawn in concentration sent shivers up his spine; he looked so sexy when he did that. His mind ran wild with the possibilities. A genius could come up with a million different ways to play with him, and now that he'd had a taste of it, he was secretly yearning for more.

Urahara contemplated the situation. He could move Shinji to a better spot, or... He grinned wickedly as inspiration hit him.

He untied his pants and let them fall to the floor along with his underwear, leaving him in nothing but his haori. He groaned as his cock sprang free of the offending material. Precum dripped from the slick head, dripping onto the wooden floor as he admired Shinji's stretched hole. He silently praised himself for using a very large table.

Grabbing the small bottle of lube, he climbed up on the table and in between Shinji's spread legs. His cock twitched in anticipation as he poured the cool liquid in his hand and began to slick his cock. The mint felt cool and refreshing on his heated flesh, and the slight tingling felt good. He wiped the remaining lube on Shinji's entrance.

"Y-you're not going ta..."

"Oh yes," Urahara chuckled deeply. "I am."

He paid no mind to Shinji's protests as he positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed the head of his cock against the restricting opening.

"Oh fuck," Urahara groaned brokenly as the head popped inside.

"Fuck! No! Fucking stop!" Shinji begged as tears streamed down his face. He had thought the cane lashings hurt, but it had nothing on _this._

Not waiting for Shinji to adjust, he pushed himself inside the tight heat. He wanted to wait, to let Shinji get used to the intrusion, but he was overwhelmed by the immense pleasure of his virgin hole. Not able to stop himself, he pulled back and thrust sharply back in.

"No!" Shinji cried as Urahara started to move. His ass was being torn in two. He could feel hot blood seeping from the place they were joined and dripping down his thigh.

Urahara was lost. In. Out. In. Out. He set a steady pace, plunging in and out of Shinji's body harshly. He could feel blood coating his cock, but it only served to make it easier to fuck the lithe blond.

He fleetingly remembered that this was supposed to be good for Shinji, so he stopped for a moment to strip off his long coat, bunching it under Shinji's back to put him in an ideal position.

He resumed his attack, the new angle allowing him to plunge even deeper. Shinji was moving under him, attempting to get away, but it only increased Urahara's pleasure.

Shinji was in hell. He'd never felt so much pain in his life, and he was a fucking vizard; he was cut with swords all the time. His struggling was useless. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain.

"I fucking hate you," Shinji whimpered.

"Shin-chan..." Urahara moaned and changed the angle, attempting to find the blonds' pleasure spot, hoping to ease his pain somewhat.

"You-y...holy shit!" Shinji cried out when Urahara found it.

Tendrils of pleasure shot throughout his whole body. His drooping cock responded at once, becoming fully hard as his prostate was repeatedly struck.

After a few moments, the pleasure outweighed the pain. His cock throbbed painfully and precum leaked from the swollen head.

"Kis-Master...please..."

"Mmm?"

"Touch me...please!"

Urahara increased his pace as he grasped Shinji's cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes!" Shinji groaned as he writhed in pleasure, his head thrashing back and forth on the table.

Urahara fucked Shinji as hard as he could. He could feel his balls tighten and his body tense as he neared completion, but Shinji beat him there.

"Oh, fuck. Shit! Yeess!" Shinji screamed as he came, his come spurting over Urahara's hand and his own stomach.

When Shinji clamped around him, his hot walls clenching and unclenching, Urahara lost himself. With a harsh yell, he spilled hotly inside the blond.

Both of their chests heaved as they fought to catch their breath. Urahara slumped forward, landing heavily on top of Shinji. He laid his head against Shinji's chest, not caring that he was now covered in come.

"That was...better than I imagined," Urahara panted, glancing up at Shinji.

"Fucking pervert," Shinji whispered.

"It wasn't so bad. You came twice, Shin-chan."

"Tch. Whatever," Shinji scoffed. "I suppose you'll want to do this again."

"Of course," Urahara chuckled. "Same time next week?"


End file.
